


Slipping Through My Fingers

by tomatopudding



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to ABBA’s Slipping Through My Fingers. Rachel’s mother’s thoughts during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Through My Fingers

_School bag in hand_

_She leaves home_

_In the early morning_

_Waving goodbye_

_With an absent-minded smile_

Lately, she’s been acting strange, always distracted, never focused. Her grades have slipped. She won’t tell me what’s wrong.

_I watch her go_

_With a search_

_Of that well-known silence_

_And I have to sit down_

_For a while_

She’s silent most of the time, talking only to retaliate. Her comments are more scathing that usual; she has such a tiredness in her eyes.

_The feeling that I’m losing her_

_Forever_

_And without really entering_

_The world_

_I’m glad whenever I can share_

_Her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

She’s growing up too fast, the distance between us expanding every day. She rarely laughs, and when she does it is forced and fake, a piercing sound. Behind it, her eyes are haunted.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what’s in her mind_

_Each time I think I’m close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

I feel like we never spend time together anymore. She’s always out with Cassie or Jake or Marco. She used to confide in me, we’d have hours to sit and chat, I know that she’s keeping something from me.

_Sleep in her eyes_

_Her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake_

_I let precious time go by_

I curse the school for starting so early. Every day I tell myself that tomorrow morning I’ll talk to her. It’s so early that no one feels like talking. We eat in silence.

_And when she’s gone_

_There’s that old melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt_

_Of pantomime_

She goes through the motions, but doesn’t seem to see.

_What happened to the wonderful_

_Adventure_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Though some of them we did_

_Most we didn’t_

_Why_

_I just don’t know_

She was always my little adventurer, always trying to go to new places. I remember one time, I sent Jordan and Sarah to their father and took her out of school for a week so that we could go on a road trip. We were going to backpack Europe when she finished high school.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze_

_The picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks_

_Of time_

_Slipping through my fingers_

She’s troubled, a frown etched on her beautiful face. Her blue eyes clouded with pain, worry. No matter how hard I try to hold on, my little girl is just slipping through my fingers.

_School bag in hand_

_She leaves home_

_In the early morning_

_Waving goodbye_

_With an absent-minded smile_


End file.
